Listening In
by nekilarose
Summary: Shades goes to get the gun for Misty. She overhears more than she wants to.


"Get the gun and get out."

Detective Misty Knights' voice is curt in his ear. Shades doesn't acknowledge her order, his attention instead is focused on the lady in white lording over her kingdom.

Making his way up the familiar steps, even though he knew it wouldn't be seen, he rolled his eyes. None of these wanna be gangsters would know what he gave up to stand beside Mariah Dillard. It's cost him his name, his best friend, and soon it would cost him his heart.

He held out his arms mockingly as he was patted down. Did they really think he'd roll up in here packing heat and start shooting? This club was still as much his as it was Mariah's in his eyes. Given the okay, he made his way to his usual seat.

Taking off his signature shades, he stood waiting for Mariah to acknowledge his existence. He watched her evade his gaze until the current song ended and she finally deigned to look in his direction.

"You been crying?" She scoffed.

"Allergies. I'm allergic to bullshit." He shot back. He could hear Misty snickering in his ear. He went to put his shades back on, halting when Mariah tossed out, "Leave them off. I've always like your eyes."

Misty gagged in his ear. "Is she for real?"

An idea began to take shape in his mind. He'd heard when Det. Knight called him a fawn, as well as when she referred to Mariah as a cougar. He knew all of Harlem regarded his relationship with Mariah as a joke, but that never bothered him…..much. He had never lacked for anything physical in his relationship, and he decided that if he was going to blow it to hell and back, he'd give one hell of a last show.

Even if it was just for an audience of one.

"I need you alone, come into the office." He smirked to himself as he followed Mariah, thankful that she wasn't taking him down to the new lair that was just installed downstairs.

He was pretty sure that the bug couldn't reach that far, and he wanted to give Det. Knight a front row seat as to what he was sacrificing.

Upon entering, Mariah immediately headed for the fully stocked bar, it was rare these days that Shades saw her without a drink in her hand.

"Maybe we can get things back to the way they were." He started, slowly making his way towards where she now sat, legs crossed elegantly as always, on the sofa.

Mariah snarled and took a drink. "Why should I trust you? Word on the street is, you're a snitch. Are you a snitch Hernan? Hmm? After everything we've been through, would you really betray me?"

"This bitch here." He could hear Misty sucking her teeth in his ear.

"Of course not, baby."

"BABY?!" The disgust in Misty's tone was palpable. Shades had now reached the sofa and stood looking down at Mariah.

"You know how they try and throw everything at you, hoping something will stick. Obviously it didn't, I'm here aren't I? I told you, I got you."

Mariah cut her eyes and took another sip.

"I'm sorry you were made to think I turned." He reached down to stroke her cheek. Mariah leaned back, denying him contact, but met his eyes. Shades could feel his heartrate speed up, he knew that look.

"You're sorry, huh? How sorry are you, Hernan?"

"What does she mean by that?" Misty cut in.

"I'm real sorry, baby. Let me show you how much." Shades slowly lowered himself to his knees, peeling off his gloves as he went. If this would be the last time, he wanted to feel it.

"The fuck do YOU mean by that?" It was a shriek in his ear now, he was surprised Mariah couldn't hear it.

Shades gently ran a hand up Mariahs right leg until he got to her knees, then placing a featherlight kiss on the top one, he slowly lifted and spread her legs until he made enough space for his shoulders. Keeping eye contact the entire time, he ran his hands along her stockings, stopping when he reached the straps of her garter belt waiting for the go ahead to continue.

Mariah drained what was left of her drink and waved a hand imperiously. "Well, get on with it."

"GET ON WITH WHAT?"

Shades didn't even bother to try and hide his shark like grin as he leaned in and murmured, "Apologizing."

"You nasty ass-"

Whatever Misty had been about to say was drowned out by the heady scent of Mariah. He has always loved getting down on his knees and worshipping her like the queen she was. Flattening his tongue, he licked from the top of her stockings, stopping short of her opening. He quickly darts his tongue inside to get a taste before reversing his path down the opposite leg.

"Stop teasing." He could feel Mariahs nails digging into his scalp. "You're supposed to be apologizing." Mariah forcefully redirected his attention to where she wants it the most.

Shades smirked, "Yes ma'am."

He softly traces her labia before dragging his tongue up to circle her clit once, twice, before sucking it firmly between his lips, earning a breathy "good boy" from Mariah.

He moves a hand from holding her thigh, intent on slipping a few fingers in as well, but Mariah slaps his hand away, "Just your mouth, Hernan, you're so talented in that area." He hears a strangled "Goddammit" and he hopes Misty is having as much fun as he is right now.

He's obscenely messy and loud in a way he's never been before. He makes sure every suck of Mariah's clit is firm enough to make her moan, that every slurp is loud enough to be heard, that every time Mariah is nice enough to let him come up for air, he takes a big gulp.

But of course, nothing that good can last forever, he's fucking Mariah with his tongue when he feels the tell-tale tightening of her hand on his head signaling that she's about to come. He focuses on her clit exclusively and no more than a minute later, she grinds down onto his face and comes with a yell.

Later, as he's following Mariah downstairs to the lair, he meets Detective Knight's disbelieving eyes and licks his lips with a grin.


End file.
